warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cutler Kar
Cutler Kar is a founding member of the Vitores Tenebras and a former Inquisitor of the Ordo Xenos. Tenebrous One of the Corpus branch of the Tenebras, Kar specialises in research of Xenotechnology and weaponry, as well as supply other branches with equipment. In order to obtain Xenos technology Kar has set up trade links with Xenos races and factions, using bribery, blackmail and persuasion to get what he wants. Kar also conducts genetic and cybernetic experiments on human and xenos subjects, often splicing the two together. Although he claims to be "improving the human race" though his research, his closest subordinates say he conducts the experiments for little more than sick fascination. While Kar keeps his activities with the Vitores Tenebras under tight wraps, he has publicly declared his disdain for the Imprium, causing him to become a symbol of radicalism. In 986.M41 Kar was severely wounded by members of the Tenebarite Cabal, and was at first believed dead. However Kar barely survived after numerous cybernetic were implanted into him. Such implants have unhinged Kars mind, with his experiments becoming more and more bizarre and frequent, with particular interest reserved for psykers. Kar appears to be merely an arrogant charmer, but behind his foppish demeanour, lurks a sadistic radical who would want nothing more than to further his own ends and gruesome research, and to see the destruction of the Impirium. Kar is determined to carry out a "vital task for humanity's interests, no matter the cost". History Early Life Unlike the other founders of the Vitores Tenebras, Cutler Kars life is well documented, courtesy of numerous research and interrogations conducted by Ordo Hereticus Ahtar Delcon. Born the son of a Planetary governor Galen Kar on the hive world Olius, Cutler Kar had a spoilt childhood, with his every whim being given to him by his mother, Amelia Kar. Kar soon grew up to become a handsome young man, despite spending his days glutting on fine wines and cavorting with a long line of women. His parents knew of his affairs and drinking, they merely tolerated it, hoping he would grow out of it. Kar also captured and tortured small animals before dissecting them to sate his morbid curiosity. He kept these illicit activities away from the eyes of his parents, lest they prohibited his behaviour. It was Kars debauchery that saved his life. In 751.M41, Dark Eldar Corsairs led by Lokhir Bloodsea, descended on Olius, fist attacking the Noble quarter of the city while they held a military parade to welcome back the native Olius 345th armoured regiment from their recent campaign. Cutler was absent, instead pleasuring himself in one of the brothels in the lower quarter. The Dark Eldar pushed fast through the city , murdering those they came across. The Planetary Defence Forces started to mobilise, while the Olius 345th held off the attackers. News was quickly sent that confirmed the Olius 84th drop regiment and Inquisitor Rathson of the Ordo Xenos were to reinforce the planet, but their arrival would be to late if the PDF did not hold. Kar was found by the Arbites, where he was taken to acting-commander Williams of the 345th. Kar, as son of Galen, was expected to lead until reinforcements arrived. Kar told Williams to mobilise the troops to defend the lower quarter until Rathson arrived, and he would inspire the almost broken men. Kar hoped his charisma would bring morale to the men, while Williams would use his grasp of strategy to hold off the Dark Eldar for as long as possible. Kar personally spoke to the troops, and even fought alongside them, leading at the front lines. Seven days after the initial attack, the Dark Eldar retreated as the 84th drop regiment started to launch their attacks on Olius. By this time the PDF were barely still fighting, if not for Kars inspiring presence. As the 85th retook the most populated areas, Inquisitor Rathson sort out the wounded Kar, and offered to him the chance to become an Inquisitor. With his parents dead and Olius in ruins, Kar agreed. Personality Kar usually feigns a devil-may-care attitude, and comes across as not only arrogant and reckless, but compassionate as well. To those that he meets Kar is both desirable and reprehensible-a man steeped in charm and flattery, but also smug and debaucherous. This is all however merely a front to his true nature, which is cold and sadistic. His morbid curiosity in Xenos has lead him to become highly amoral, giving him a warped sense of right and wrong. He is dismissive of Imperial dogma, saying that faith in the Emperor is akin to madness, and that one can only have faith in humanity's will. Despite this, Kar is not opposed to religion as a whole, as he believes that "faith or belief is the strongest motive one can have". Kar claims to enjoy the "finer things in life" with his vices seamanly amounting to the shallow combination of drink and the company of women. While that is true, Kar also hides his other pastime. Kar enjoys conducting gruesome experiments on human and Xenos subjects, whether they be for scientific purposes or not. He holds a particular interest for psykers, as he wishes to discover the root of their connection to the warp, and if there is a way to "convert" a normal being (whether it be human or Xenos) into a psyker. Appearance Kar is an average sized man of a height of 1.74 metres. His physique is almost lanky, if it were not for his broad shoulders and a semi-toned torso. Kars skin is a deathly pale. In the last photograph taken of him, Kar is shown with a large, prominent chin. He also had an aquiline nose and thin lips. Kars narrow eyes were a vibrant green. His light brown hair was shown to be cropped short, but has also been shoulder length in the past. As he got older Kar wore a neatly trimmed bread. A network of scars blemished the left side of his face. Where Kar acquired these scars from is unclear. Kar was mutilated in 986.M41, with most to his body being replaced with cybernetics. Amoung them was the entire of his left leg, from the knee downwards of his right leg, his left arm and the upper part of the left side of his body. His face was so severely damaged wears a mask with breathing apparatus to keep him alive. Most of his cybernetics include Xenos technology. Abilities and Traits Equipment *'Carapace armour' (with modifications)-Kar wears a suit of what was once carapace armour, but has been modified with Xenos technology. The technology is probably primarily from the Tau empire, but there is a clear signs of Rak'Gol, Thyrrus and Zoragon technology integrated into the armour. This means the armour is substantially better than it originally was, and even provides a force field. However it needs constant repair and maintenance to keep it running properly *'Modified Particle Caster'-Kar carries what was once a Necron Particle Caster that, after extensive modification, has been converted for his own use. Mounted on his wrist, freeing his hands for other weapons, Kar uses the particle caster at close range paired with his witch blade. Relations Feel free to add your own Quotes By About Category:Dog of War Category:Characters Category:Inquisitor Category:Rebels Category:Psykers